This invention relates generally to multiwavelength laser sources. More particularly, this invention relates to a laser source which establishes a multiwavelength beam of laser pulses in which the duration of each pulse is extremely short and in which the repetition rate for pulses in a given unit of time is very high. This invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for ophthalmic surgery.